Portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks and others, have become an everyday need in the way we communicate and interact with others. The frequent use of these devices may require a significant amount of power, which may easily deplete the batteries attached to these devices. Therefore, a user is frequently needed to plug in the device to a power source, and recharge such device. This may be inconvenient and troublesome if the user forgets to plug in or otherwise charge a device, the device may run out of power and be of no use to the user until the user is again able to charge the device.
Wired charging stations may be an answer for the situation described above, however these stations may always be crowded with people charging their devices and hence, in many occasions, a person may not find a spot to charge his or her personal device such as a smartphone, tablet, or the like. In crowded places such as airports, subways, train stations, and shopping centers, this may be a big disadvantage.
For the foregoing reasons, there may be a need for finding a method that would allow any person with a mobile device to be charged freely in crowded places.